This invention relates in general to fishing lures of the spoon type, and more particularly to a fishing spoon of a specific configuration which improves lure action.
In certain methods of fishing, it is common practice to employ a lure for attracting a fish to a fish hook. The lure is attached to the fishing line and the fish hook is then attached to the lure. The design of the lure is selected to be attractive to a fish as the line is towed to move the lure and the hook through the water. One type of lure is referred to as a spoon because of its spoon-like shape. The shape of the spoon causes it to move in various directions relative to the direction in which it is being towed. When the spoon incorporates a specular surface, its movement is effective for attracting fish. This is probably due to the light braking characteristics of the spoon surface as it moves through the water. However, if the towing of the spoon is not precisely controlled, the spoon will spin about its longitudinal axis and will otherwise move only in the direction in which it is being towed. It has been found that such restrictive actions markedly reduce the effectiveness of the spoon in attracting fish.